The Sad Boy and the Sakura Tree
by SweetSomethings
Summary: Sakura is trying to understand what it all means. When the medic saves Gaara, he has questions she can't answer. Does he feel it too? Did he also have a dream? GaaSaku.
1. The Sad Boy and the Sakura Tree

_Hey, thanks for checking this story out. This is the first time I've posted fan fiction __and the first time I've shown anyone I write it. I hope you like it.  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

* * *

A little boy dreamt of a world he didn't know. There was so much green everywhere and a blur of pale pink not far off on a hill. He saw himself as a grown man, walking towards the unfamiliar tree as pink petals flew around in the breeze. He had never before seen such a thing.

The branches of the tree stretched out far and wide in all directions. Small pink and white flowers adorned the many limbs. There were easily thousands of them, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Walking through the fluttering masses of airborne petals, he felt an inner calm. It couldn't be heard or felt in any part of his mind or body.

He reached out and touched the bark when he was near enough. Overcome by the absence of darkness and presence of serenity within himself, he began to cry. He felt no pain, no hate. He felt welcome, accepted. Peace.

When he woke, he was disappointed. It was the first dream he had ever had. Plagued by nightmares when he slept briefly, he had forced himself to stay awake most nights. If he didn't, it would come out.

The boy slid off the bed and found a piece of paper and some colored paints. For the rest of the night, he drew the tree until he was satisfied with how it came out. His tree. Someday he would go and find one. Maybe he could be happy if he found this tree.

* * *

A little girl dreamt of a boy, crying all alone. He sat in a dusty place, the only color surrounding him was tan. He was in a strange town, all the buildings were made from the ground, the same color that whirled around the boy.

Tears streamed down his face and snot leaked down from his nose and into his mouth. He was too far to care. His eyelids were black like they were painted over. His hair stood out from all the tan, bold and red, short and messy.

No one was around him to help him. No Mommy, no Daddy. No nice stranger to pick him up. So he stayed there, weeping quietly as it became darker out. Eventually, he wiped his eyes and picked himself up. His clothes were unusual and he patted the dirt away. Sniffling, he walked away and was gone.

The girl woke up and touched her eyes. She was sad, her own eyes felt a little wet.

She shuffled off her bed, dragging her blanket with her. She crept to her parents room and over to her mother. The girl poked her until her eyes peeked open slightly. "Mommy?"

"What is it, honey?" Her mother asked her sweetly, tired and a little worried.

The girl played with her pink hair and shifted uncomfortably. "I saw a boy crying. He was really unhappy."

The woman sat up a bit. "Where did you see him? Outside?" Her maternal instincts kicked in.

"When I was sleeping... Can you help him?" The little girl whimpered.

Her mother settled down again, patting her daughter on the head. "Sakura, that was only a dream. There is no boy."

Sakura sniffled as her mother took her hand. "Let's go back to bed."

As she was lead back to her room, she whined pitifully. "But I _saw_ him."

Her mother left, leaving the door ajar so some light could shine in. Sakura sat up in her bed, looking out the window. She looked far in the distance, out into the night. Was he out there somewhere? She felt he must be.

* * *

His uncle passed him, walking by the doorway. Thinking fast, he grabbed the painting he had done the night before. The boy caught up and tugged on his clothes. "Yashamaru."

The tall man turned to look down at it. "Gaara, what is it?"

Gaara held the picture up for him to take. "What kind of tree is this?"

His uncle took it from him and looked at it. A confused look passed over him. "This doesn't grow around here. It's a sakura tree. How did you learn about it?" He asked.

The boy smiled uneasily. "I had a dream. It's beautiful."

Yashamaru looked at him with a frown. "You shouldn't let yourself sleep too much, you know."

Gaara frowned in return, turning his large sea foam green eyes downward. "I know."

"Well, I left you food in the fridge. I'm going out for the day. I'll be back later."

The boy only nodded. After his uncle left, Gaara skipped his meal. He sat staring at his picture.

It didn't bring him peace like the real one did.

* * *

She sat in the swing, watching other kids running around. A boy her age stopped running around to stare at her. "Pink hair? Haha! Who has pink hair?"

The other boy who played with him ran over and pointed at her. "Look at that forehead! Hey girl! You're ugly and your hair is stupid!"

Sakura scuffed the ground with her heels, kicking up dust as she stopped the swing. She puffed up her cheeks with a pout, but as they laughed and ran away, she felt the tears run down her face. She looked at the clouds of dirt and thought of her dream.

Was that boy crying now too?

* * *

Gaara sat on a rooftop, his day had been a bad one. Kids at the park he visited made him feel angry. Their looks, the way they ran screaming. Monster! Freak!

His uncle had to stop him as the demon inside him stirred, encouraging him to lash out at those who rejected him. He ended up hurting those kids and his uncle as well when he jumped in to stop him.

Later that night, Yashamaru spoke to him about pain, love, and his mother. When he tried to make amends with a neighborhood kid, he was shunned again. And just now before coming to the roof, he had killed a man out of hate. Hate for the way he was seen. Why? Why him? Why was it only him?

* * *

Sakura bolted up out of bed, immediately tears erupted from her eyes. She stumbled down the hall as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Mama! Mama!" She shouted upon entering the room. The pink haired girl wasted no time, shaking her mother as hard as her tiny hands could.

"Mama!" She called again urgently as she cried hysterically

Waking with a start at the sight of her daughter in tears, she grabbed her shoulders. "Sakura, what happened!"

"The boy, Mama! He's in so much _pain_! He's crying, Mama! We have to help him!" The little girls body shook and the desperation in her young eyes were astounding.

She sighed in mild relief, but the torn girl before her was acting totally abnormally for her personality. Usually she was a happy girl. "Sakura, it was just a dream. Sometimes the same dream happens a few times. It's-" She was interrupted by her daughter's wailing.

"No! It's real! This was different. Dirt got in his head and he started bleeding! He was screaming in pain! He's hurt! Please, we have to do something! Please!" She dropped to the floor, going into tantrum limp mode, unable to handle the strong emotions that shook her.

"Baby girl, he's not real. It's okay." The woman tried to sooth her, kneeling down and sitting her upright. Sakura slapped her mother's hand away.

"He's real! He has red hair and lives in a tan village! I can_ feel_ him, Mama! It _hurts_!"

Shocked by her daughter's outburst, her behavior totally bizarre, she chalked it up to her being half awake. If she couldn't talk sense into her, she would have to go along with it.

"Okay then, hun. Tell me about him. Maybe I can ask some grown-ups about it."

Sakura swiped at her face furiously, fighting her tears off her face. "He's my age, he has greenish eyes and black circles around them. His skin is pale and he wears funny clothes. He lives in a place with round buildings made out of dirt and everything is tan. There's a bunch of sand everywhere."

As she listened to her child, her description of the village from her dream struck her as weird. She got up and walked over to a bookcase and pulled a book out. She flipped through it. "He has blood on his forehead now, too." The little girl added.

Finding the right page, she looked at the picture. It matched what Sakura described. "Is this it?" She asked, lowering the page for her daughter to see.

The girl practically jumped, taking the book and looking at it with a real look of recognition. "That's it! We have to go there!"

"I'll talk to some grown-ups tomorrow about it. We have to go to bed now. I'll walk you to your room."

Sakura's shoulders slumped as she was guided back to her room. "What if it's too late?"

Her mother didn't know what to make of her daughter's words, tucking her in and kissing her good night. "Sleep tight." She whispered, and left for her room.

Sakura had a bad feeling as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Meeting

It had been years now, that crying boy never did come back to her in her dreams. Now she had long forgotten him. Her mother must have been right. It was only a dream, no matter how real it felt.

Sakura played with her long pink hair, walking the village after parting ways with her team. They had completed a high ranked mission, their first big victory. She had become a ninja, a Genin to be exact. Now she wondered the village in thought.

Naruto was up ahead talking to the grandson of the Third. Suddenly she was aware of his perversions. Sakura ran over to them both and knocked on their skulls. "Idiots!"

They ran from her when she threatened them again, hearing their insults toward her. She ran after them, but skidded to a halt when Konohamaru ran into someone. A stranger.

Things escalated quickly, from the stranger nearly strangling the boy, to a rock being thrown hard enough to cause Konohamaru to drop out of his grip.

Sasuke sat in a tree nearby. Sakura blushed. He was a part of her team and the most sought after boy among her peers. Although she didn't know it, it was his eyes that drew her in. All the girls liked him, and she was no different.

And then someone else appeared not far from him. Hanging down from the same tree, another boy she had never meet. He stood upside. His hair was red, his eye lids were black. His eye color was a radiant green. She didn't know him, but for some reason, she felt she recognized him from somewhere.

How could she? He was from another village. And his eyes. She would remember eyes that coldness.

He disappeared from where he stood, appearing on the ground in a flurry of sand. Few words were exchanged and he was walking away with his own team. Sasuke stopped him and asked for his name.

"Gaara of the Desert." He said.

* * *

Sakura saw him several times while they prepared for the Chunin exams, saw him taking the same test she took. She saw him enter the woods for the second part of the exam. She saw him now as they waited for there respective battles. Her's had already ended. She and her opponent both knocked each other out.

Gaara was scrawny and shorter than her. His posture was bad, always hunched over slightly. Something was off about him. He was a little scary. But, there was something she couldn't shake about him. She once knew someone who look like him, didn't she?

His eyes locked on hers and she froze. She was a little frightened, but she couldn't look away. Was there more to this boy than just his fearsome presence? She wanted to know. Something told her there was.

Sakura tore her gaze from his slowly, focusing on the grounds below. A crew was cleaning the ground after Neji and Hinata's match, preparing for the next one. So far, a few of the battles were intense. Sasuke was in the hospital, now Hinata. Only a handful of fights remained.

Suddenly Gaara appeared in the arena, looking up just past her.

Gaara  
Vs  
Rock Lee

The next contenders names flashed on the screen. Sakura turned to see Rock Lee jumping up and down, excited for his match up.

She would finally see what this Gaara kid was all about.

* * *

The village was under attack. The Sand village had an elaborate plan from the beginning. Gaara seemed unstable, psychotic. He ran off into the woods and they chased after him. When Naruto and herself caught up, Sasuke was already down, hurt severely. Just up ahead, a creature with half of Gaara's features snarled in their direction.

He had changed, but surely it was him. Sakura recalled her thoughts on him during his match with Lee. A few time, he actually looked scared as impossibly fast kicks and punches peeled away his armor. He looked like a cornered animal. When Guy stepped in, he could hardly understand why someone could care for another .

He smile wickedly before leaping out for Sasuke. There was nothing Sakura could think of to do. She was conflicted somehow. Why didn't she want to fight him? He was evil and after the boy she loved. Forcing herself to act, Sakura jumped in front of Sasuke, poised to defend with a kunai.

And he stopped, wide eyed and familiar. Gaara didn't kill her.

Shock and awe, Sakura saw real emotion replaced his cold eyes. It did something to her. Her heart dropped and she felt a connection to this boy. When his eyes squeezed shut and he grabbed his head, a fleeting image of a boy long forgotten flashed over him, matching him. A memory of a sad, crying red haired child.

This kid was him, there was no doubt. How could this be?

Sand lashed out at her, pinning her to a tree out of the way. He did not kill her, although he could. Gaara seemed to snap back to his previous malicious state, shouting to her teammates, but she couldn't make it out. She felt pain, his pain. In her dreams, she always felt it as if it was her own.

Agony. It was the last emotion she had felt through her dreams of him. Just before she woke up, she was filled with incomprehensible agony, pain beyond anything she had known up to that point and more still than anything she had experienced to date.

Sakura felt the sand crush her, breaking a few ribs with a sickening crack. She cried out in pain, but found that she accepted it. Wanted it, this pain he shared with her.

The world went black, and as she lost consciousness, she prayed that it gave Gaara some satisfaction. 

* * *

Sakura paced around anxiously while Naruto and some of her peers went after Sasuke. He had run off to seek power from Orochimaru, but surely he would return. It was just a lapse in judgement. That cursed mark couldn't change him that much, could it?

They had been gone a long time. Tsunade had told her that she had asked for the aid of an allied nation, and now even Kakashi was being sent.

Maybe she shouldn't be watching the gate, but it was hard to focus on anything else. Sakura jumped from the build she had been looking from to a spot closer to the village's main entrance. She could feel someone drawing near.

Squinting, she saw green and red coming closer from off in the distance. The green had to be Lee, but he had been dispatched later than the rest. Was it over? Did they succeed?

To her disappointment, she realized he wasn't walking, but being supported by the another person. He was injured.

A rush of emotion accompanied her recognition of the other ninja. It was none other than Gaara of the Desert. Lee's arm was over his shoulder and he was assisting him back to the Leaf.

When had Gaara become an ally to the Leaf? Sakura recalled all the stories Naruto had told her about him. The battle between them and the story of his childhood as he told it. He was born with a demon put into his body. They shared that in common. Gaara with Shakaku, Naruto with the Nine Tails. And Naruto truly seemed to empathize, humbled by what he had and sad for what Gaara had not.

Tsunade had said that Konoha and another Nation had become allies. She had never thought, especially after the attack on the Leaf Village, that it would be with the Sand. As Gaara came closer, she looked to his eyes. The hateful, cold look was gone, replaced with a blank expression she couldn't read.

Gai yelled out to Lee and Gaara hung his head, closing his eyes. Lee broke away to greet his sensei, hugging him dramatically. It was an emotional moment the Gaara couldn't watch, standing to the side and looking away.

He saw her then, his head turned to follow his eyes. Sakura took a step forward without thinking. His eyes were unreadable, but his posture was different. He stood up more. This transformation was unlike him, he was going through some sort of change. Naruto had thought he had seen it in him before he was joined by his siblings and taken away, mentioning that he didn't believe Gaara was all bad. He said it wasn't his fault that he was the way he was.

Did he cry anymore? Did he still feel that pain?

* * *

Gaara lay on the ground, looking up at her in surprise. Even she had come to aid in his student's recovery. He had broken her bones, and yet, here she was healing him.

Sakura's pink hair moved in the breeze, swaying to the side of her face as the wind picked up briefly. It was like a tree, splaying out like branches, colored like a flower. Sakura was her name. It was like a sakura tree.

Her healing chakra ran through his system and he felt himself relax as she treated his condition. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her until a message appeared in the sky.

"Contact from your friends?" He questioned. The mesage told of an injuried ninja. So she was in charge of the medical care for there group.

"Ino's hurt?!" She replied, reading the formation of insects.

Gaara stood up, breaking connection with her jutsu. It's absence from him was felt on a level oddly personal. The feeling she caused him was blissful, he decided, so different from the turmoil he felt from the demon inside. He could not be so selfish, however.

"Go." He ordered, but she didn't move immediately.

Sakura looked at him with concern, it was a rare thing to see directed towards him. "Wha-...? But in your condition..." She left her sentence unsaid. She seemed to see the sureness in his face.

"I'm okay now. Help your friend." He responded.

She held her hand close to her near her heart and nodded. "Okay. Don't push yourself." The medic replied, awaiting his compliance.

"Yeah..." He assured. It seemed to be enough, as she turned and ran of in another direction.

Gaara turned his body to fully square off with her retreat. He watched her until she was out of sight, though he didn't know why.

When he turned back to his opponent, he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't overdo it, as Sakura had wished for him.


	3. Questions

Naruto had gone away with Jirayah, off on a training journey. Sasuke was still in the hands of Orochimaru. Sakura was requested for a mission, joining with the Sand to capture rogue ninja spotted near by

The medic had recently mastered many poisons and antidotes. She pushed herself hard to become a better, more equip ninja. Taking things to the extreme, she even injected poisons into herself in order to recognized them by feel.

It was because of her mastery that Tsunade thought it was fit to send her off to assist the Sand siblings in there mission. The rogues used poison attacks, and if Sakura didn't know the poison, she could make an antidote with the knowledge, tools, and herbs she brought with her.

When she arrived at the meeting point, she greeted the three siblings. Temari. Kankuro.

Gaara.

They left in the direction of the known hideaway, planning on an attack to wipe them out. They informed Sakura on the short trip. There were two of them. They wielded poison type weapons, used poison style jutsu, and were otherwise not very strong. What made them problematic was the potency of their toxins. This team was designed to deal with the rogues swiftly.

Ninja wearing gas masks emerged from a decrepit old house, throwing down canisters of poison gas. Acting quickly, Temari waved her fan, dispersing the toxic fog and revealing them. Gaara lifted his hands and sent his sand to attack.

Kankuro brought Crow onto the field, working with Gaara to catch one off guard as a ninja dodged sand and ended up sealed within the puppet. The puppeteer used his iron maiden jutsu, killing the man inside. Sakura had no place in this battle yet, being primarily a close range fighter. She was here for the poison itself, so she just remained on her guard.

Suddenly Sakura saw another ninja at the corner of her eye, just behind them. A third rogue they didn't know about. He was fast. Faster most ninjas she had seen. Moving as quickly as she could, she jumped.

Right into his blade.

Gaara turned sharply, noticing his sand shield begin to activate. Sakura crashed down to her knees behind him struck by a man wielding a dagger. "Kankuro!" He shouted, and chakra threads grabbed them both, pulling them somewhere safer while his sister and brother kept them at bay.

"Why?" He questioned, creating a shell of sand around them.

"You were going to be poisoned. I couldn't let it happen." She said weakly, grimacing. "Quick. Blue labeled syringe and a stitch kit in my bag."

Listening, he retrieved the tools and set them in her hands, but she couldn't grip them. She shook her head. "You have to do it. I can't feel my hands, it's spreading."

He nodded, uncapping the needle and sticking it in her arm hard. Sakura gasped, then clenched her jaw to stifle herself. The plunger pushed down and the antidote entered her body. "Stitches. I can't do it, but it has to be done now."

Gaara nodded, tearing away the bloody fabric that had been sliced at her side. Looking at it, Sakura knew it was as bad as she thought.

"This isn't going to be gentle." He warned, grabbing the needle and thread.

"I can take it." She replied, prepared for him to begin. His palm rest on her ribs as he closed the skin with his fingers as best he could, piercing her skin without hesitation.

Sakura hissed, wanting to shout in pain, but closing the sound in her throat. His sewing was rough as he laced the skin back together, but it was done and over in no time.

"Done. I'm going back out. Will you be alright?" He asked her, and she sat back up. She nodded and forced herself up.

"I'm going too." Sakura stated. Gaara opened his mouth to protest until he heard his sister shriek. "She needs medical help. I can still do this."

He nodded and dropped the barrier. Temari was tugged through the air as Sakura had been and placed on the ground close by. Gaara fought back with vengeance, grabbing the remaining two when Kankuro's puppet had them distracted. It all ended with a crunch, his signature sand burial.

Sakura managed to pull out another antidote with her hands slowly regaining feeling. She pressed the plunger down and delivered the serum into Temari's bloodstream. She didn't suffer any major damage. It seemed there was a booby trap that was triggered during battle.

The brothers walked over to join them on the ground. Gaara stopped right next to her. "How did you know which antidote to administer?" He inquired calmly.

Sakura placed her hand on her own side and tended to her wound. "I've injected myself with over twenty poisons in order to gain better information that texts couldn't give me. I wanted personal knowledge of how they work."

The three looked taken aback and Sakura blushed. She wasn't used to recognition of her work, it didn't seem like a big thing to her. Hearing herself out loud, maybe it was a little bit of an intense of a thing to do.

"Can you identify the poison's source?" Gaara asked.

Sakura let up on her healing and frowned. "In the Leaf, we have a clan of bug users. It's thanks to them that we have acquired some of our venoms. We use them to make counteracting antidotes. This poison was derived from a beetle. It isn't likely that you have an antidote in your village for this, since it's indigenous to the area of my village."

Everyone was silent for a minute, soaking the information in. Sakura knew what they figured out. If it hadn't been her there as the specialist, it was likely that they wouldn't have made it.

"That concludes this mission. Good work everyone." Gaara commended.

Everyone bowed respectfully, before taking off in different directions. As Sakura made to jump off towards a tree limb, her hand was caught by another. She turned back and saw Gaara on the other end of it, his siblings leaping away in the distance.

"After I tried to kill you in the past, why? You could have died, and for my sake. " Sakura could tell he wasn't just confused. He was determined to understand the meaning of her action.

Sakura faced him and he let go of her. She thought of what she could tell him. Clearly her answer before wasn't enough. He seemed to know it wasn't that simple, or maybe he just couldn't accept that someone would do that for him.

"Gaara..." He waited patiently for her to continue but she cast her eyes away from his "You would never believe me if I told you."

The red haired ninja crossed his arms. "Try me."

Sakura looked back into his face, then sighed. "I can't. I haven't figured it out yet myself. Just know that I'll be there whenever you need me again. I'll do my best."

After that, Gaara didn't push for answers. He only nodded with an expression that told her it wasn't what he wanted to hear. Sakura bowed again. "Until then." She said to her silent friend, then jumped into the trees.

Sakura made it half a mile away before doubling over in pain, grasping her side and bracing herself on the trunk of a tree she stood in. She lifted her hand to her face. Blood. Her side was bleeding again.

The medic sat down and took out a few supplies. She patched up her side. Gaara's stitched were still intact, so she simply cleaned and bandaged herself up. Breathing through her gritted teeth, she straighten up and jumped to the next limp. And the next before she felt her arm being pulled.

Gaara was there again, this time with his shoulder under her arm, holding one of her arms around his neck and his other supporting her side. "Gaara!" She said his name in surprise. She had thought she was far enough away that he couldn't see how her injury hurt her. He obviously felt bad enough about it without her making a big deal about it.

He jumped to the next limb for her, her weight on his shoulders. Then the next and the next with increasing ease and speed. "What are you doing?" She asked, although it was obvious. What she meant was why.

"The wound you bear was meant for me, so I'll bear you instead." His statement left her silent. She looked at his face while he looked forward, wind rustling his hair. He was stronger in body than she had expected. His frame was hard and sturdy and she could feel his muscles as he half carried her. She also noticed that he had grown a little taller, probably matching her height. With her body higher up on his right now, her feet didn't make useful contact with the surfaces of the thick branches he leaped from.

"It's another day and a half from here." Sakura said, finding her voice. "I can't ask you to do this. I'll just walk if traveling like this is too much for me. I'll be fine."

He shook his head. "You aren't in any condition to go home alone. If you come under attack, you could be killed. I won't let that happen; I'll take you to Konoha myself."

Sakura dropped it. It was pointless to try and convince him otherwise. She turn her attention back to his movement. The way he moved was fluid. It was as if his use of sand translated into the way he moved about. Maybe it was the other way around. Maybe it was his own fluid way of moving that influenced the way he controlled his sand.

They continued on in silence. Day turned to night and Sakura noticed that he hadn't even slowed down his pace. She would have taken the cover of darkness as a good time to rest.

"Gaara." She spoke his name and clutched the material of cloth covering his chest. He looked back at her for a second, acknowledging her voice before looking ahead at where he was going. "We should probably rest for the night soon."

Her grip on him tightened as he shifted her midair, collecting her body in front of him in his arms. "I don't sleep. If you need to, go ahead. I'm going to keep moving... This detour turned my trip back to Suna from a one an a half day point B to point A, into a four and a half day trip from point B to C, back to A."

Sakura took her arm back from around his neck and checked her bandaged side. It had been soaked through from all the movement, bleeding now into Gaara's shirt. Changing her dressings would have to wait. She would ask in the morning to stop. This new position might give her body enough time to finish closing up.

It was a little strange, thinking of it now. Gaara was considered an enemy not too long ago, fearful even to her. Now he was carrying her in his arms. Should she be scared? How much better had he gotten at suppressing his demon? She felt she should ask herself these questions. She was a ninja after all. It was important that she not put herself in peril. Yet, she felt fine. There were no doubts or worries. In fact, somewhere inside, she felt happy to be carried by him. It just sat right with her, like he was an old friend she had known for a long time.

Settling her hands in her lap, she closed her eyes and leaned into Gaara's body. She wasn't tired until she relaxed. It was just more comfortable than she expected. Not long after, she felt herself sinking into sleep.

* * *

Sakura had fallen asleep as he carried her. When he told her she could sleep, he hadn't thought she would so easily. How could she be so calm around him?

It was a fact that he was becoming more and more accepted by people, but it wasn't anything significant. It was subtle, things only he would notice.

Naruto was a different story. It was because of Naruto that he had undergone a change. The blonde had looked into him and told him he understood. They shared a bond, both hosts to demons and subjected to the cruelty of those who were different. People who called them monsters and shunned them.

But what about this girl? She who he always caught watching him. This ninja, who he tried to kill, who treated him when he couldn't fight. And not more than 6 hours ago, stood in the way of an attack faster than his own sand armor could keep up.

She could have died for him. He could have died with all his goals incomplete without her. Now he carried her home, the least he could do to repay her.  
His feet made contact with the ground, changing things up by running on an even dirt path, perhaps a trade route. The details didn't matter, it was the same direction he was traveling. Already he felt like he was faster this way.

His thoughts turned back to the Leaf ninja as he ran softly in an attempt not to wake her. It appeared to be working.

She said she had her own reasons for risking her life for him that she didn't understand and he wouldn't believe. He wondered about that. He felt sure her intentions were good, though he shouldn't assume such things. Reapplying her principles, Gaara thought he would have believed her, but not understood her.

The night chill was something he was used to from his desert life, but this was a nice temperature. The road cleared out of the forest, riding along the forest and a cliff edge. There were a lot more geographical sights in this part of the land. His nation was surrounded by sand and while he liked it, it lacked interesting landscapes.

Mountains dipped down and up like waves far off on the horizon line. A canyon sunk low on his left, sweeping harshly and back up to to the other side of the split in the earth, widening out and allowing plant life to flourish defiantly at bottom, insisting upon their existence.  
When the path broke back into the woods, he passed by a gentle river, reflecting the crescent moon's light. Night time insects chirped and when a breeze rolled in, the shuffle of leaves sounded like running water.

The dessert had a hard time supporting life, but here, the ground was so fertile that it was probably difficult to stop growth. There was a great amount of diversity in all the plants that grew in the area. If it were lighter, he would be able to see all the different and vibrant colors of the flowers and herbs. Even the trees were different varieties.

Up ahead, Gaara could see the sun begin to brighten the starry sky. Soon it would be sunrise. The terrain opened up again and he was running through a grassy feild, following the road he was on. Peeking higher in the sky, orange light spilled out slowly over the green expanse, reflecting off of the moisture on blades of grass.

Sakura stirred, probably caused by the brightening sky. Gaara looked at her at the corner of his eye and saw her open her's. She said nothing as her eyes widened at the sight all around them. Her eyes were like mirrors, displaying the sunrise nearly perfectly. Orange streaks, dark and slightly lighter blues , white clouds and own emerald colored eyes, which only added to the beauty of it, mixed with a look of wonder.  
Gaara snapped his attention back to looking dead ahead. He felt like he had seen something he shouldn't have. In that moment, he could swear he saw flower petals float across her eyes. It had to be a figment of his imagination, but the feeling he experienced was familiar. There had only ever been one other thing he found truly beautiful, and it shared her name.

Sakura. How could he forget the only dream he had ever had? It had come to him like a beacon in the night, a light at the end of the darkness. It gave him a feeling of hope, that one day he might find peace at a sakura tree like in his dream.

He shoved his thoughts to the side. It must have been the traveling getting to him. Even better reasoning, it must have been hormones. He was bound to be affected by them sooner or later. Of course carrying a girl would make him think strange things. In any case, it wouldn't be much longer. He had made good time and it wouldn't be more than a few hours, cutting half a day off his time.

Sakura had said nothing for the entire sunrise, but he knew she had stayed awake by the lack of dead weight slumping in his arms. The sun began it's steady climb and the orange faded away. Gaara was sure it would be safe to look at her again, but he refused, even when she spoke.

"Good morning, Gaara. How are you holding up?" Her voice was still sleepy, but not so much that she sounded silly. It was more or less that it was unused for several hours.

"Fine." Was his simple reply, pushing himself to run even fasted now that she was awake. His grip on her tightened in an effort to keep her still and secure against him as his foot falls caused her to be jostled a bit. He felt her rest her forehead on the side of his neck, probably the most sturdy place for her to lay her head at the moment.

It was harder to run with her in front him. Gaara usually leaned forward more when he ran, but doing that to the same extent now would hurt her, kneeing her as he propelled himself. Although Sakura wasn't heavy, his gourd functioned as a nice counterweight, keeping him balanced. The downside of it was that he couldn't rotate her to his back. It would have been the most efficient and, he imagined, most comfortable way for her to be carried.

The injured ninja clung to his shirt, bracing herself against his hard pace. After a while she spoke. "I feel like we are getting close already. The area is looking more familiar." She sounded like she didn't believe that was correct. Why would she? He had skimmed half a day off of the trip.

"We are." Gaara felt her whip her head to look at him, but he didn't look at her back. "We are making good time. It'll only be another hour or so."

She relaxed again. "Wow. That's incredible." Sakura said, genuinely impressed.

"_Incredible_." Gaara thought. Hearing her say it made him feel a little proud. He wasn't complimented often, so he took this to heart. A faint smile touched his features, but he dropped it as soon as he realized it happened.

"Will you stay at Konoha to rest for a little? You should at least eat something before heading home." Sakura was a natural caretaker. He decided it was a quality he liked about her, although it crossed the line when she jumped in to a dagger for him. Next time, he thought, he will be the one to protect her. To him, it didn't matter that she was a ninja, he wanted to step up as a man and be the one to shield her from harm. Perhaps that made him a little sexist.

"No. I have rations and they will be enough until I get home." Gaara answered. He stole a glance at her for the first time since day break. She didn't like his response. It was okay by him. He didn't like her reply the other day when he asked her why she put herself in danger to defend him.

"Fine, but you better take it easy on the way back. And I'm giving you my rations."

Gaara didn't say a word. He would take her food, he was hungry and didn't actually have a lot of food left. However, he wouldn't take it easy. He was going to try to make it back within two days.

The path they traveled on curved away from the Leaf Village, so Gaara jumped back into the trees nearby. They couldn't be far. Once more, they sailed through the air as he leaped from tree to tree. It was more work with less pay out. Thankfully it wasn't very long before the distant gates signified the end of the line.

"Home" She murmured. Half a mile from the gate, Gaara slowed to a stop, dropping out of a tree and setting Sakura on her feet.

"I'm going to let you walk from here. You don't deserve to be seen carried though your village. I don't want people to assume you were some damsel after what you did for me."

The pinkette stretched, having been in the same position for so long. Then she sat on the ground, opening her ninja bag. Gaara looked at her bloody side and understood she was changing her bandages. She made quick work of them and stood again, handing him her wrapped up food.

"Thank you for helping me. It was likely that it would have taken me double the time, instead of half the time with this." She pointed to her wound. "Anyway..." She shifted awkwardly, before stepping forward and hugging him. "Thank you."

Gaara stiffened. He had carried her all this time, but it wasn't anything personal to him. Being hugged was. She backed away, but instead of frowning that he hadn't returned it, she smiled. "Goodbye Gaara." She said, before turning around and jogging slowly away, holding her side carefully.

He watched her go until she was within Konoha, past the gates. With a little effort, he backed up and turned around in the direction of his own home. Why did she do the things she did? And why did he like them? He found he had a lot more questions to think on for the trip home than he started in on.

Like why did he wish he had hugged her back?


	4. Mystical Design?

The first thing Sakura noticed in the morning was how upset her stomach was. She felt nauseous, a sour, acidic feeling, and minor pain. She didn't eat anything that would bother her, but maybe something in her fridge had passed it's expiration date a little. It was tolerable in any case.

Moving to the mirror, she looked at herself. She had grown over the last couple years. Not a lot taller, but in other ways. Her body had changed, becoming more womanly as well as her face, which lost that childhood roundness. It wasn't just she who had grown. All her friend's had changed too, taller, more adult versions of themselves. Even Naruto, who just came come from his training journey, had become more of a man.

It left Sakura wondering. What did Sasuke look like now? Would she recognize him? And what about Gaara? He had been changing since she first met him. Even the last time she had seen him two years ago, he was the same height as her, gaining on her. Had he become taller now? Broader? How much had he changed?

Word had gotten out that he had become Kazekage. When Sakura heard, she couldn't be happier for him. So he found a place in the sun, she had thought. He was no longer that sad, crying boy.

Yet. She still thought of him a lot. More than she thought of a certain rogue ninja. It confused her. Why did she think of him? He had found happiness now, right? What more could she do for him that he hadn't done for himself? But to say she was meant to do anything at all was the assumption of a six year old girl. So given the fact that Gaara worked it out on his own, it could be said that it was a fluke to see him in a dream. That it never meant anything at all.

Sakura hissed as her stomach lurched. She couldn't be doing this right now. She had to get herself together. Today her new team will begin a first mission. Kakashi, Naruto, and herself, the new team 7.

After getting ready, Sakura left to meet up with the other two before they receive orders. As usual, She was the first to make it on the scene, followed shortly by Naruto. Kakashi arrived late, but was it any surprise.

When they were given their mission, Naruto refused. He hadn't changed at all, wanting something more ambitious to prove how much stronger he had become. It was annoying and childish, but it was Naruto after all.

Just as Tsunade was reaching a boiling point, A decipher ninja ran in, calling the attention of the Fifth Hokage and the entire room. "The Sand's Kazekage has been taken by an organization called the Akatsuki! We just received message."

Sakura felt her heart plummet. The Kazekage... Gaara...

Tsunade's voice broke her despair. And just like that, they were reassigned. They were to find out more about the situation and join up with the Sand.

Determination took over and Sakura could see the same look on Naruto's face. This was more like it. They wouldn't just sit on the news, they were going to do something about it.

As they made there way on the three day trip to Suna, Naruto spoke passionately of the man they aimed to retrieve. He went on about their bonds as hosts of monsters. How alone Gaara had been, and Sakura remembered the pain she felt from her dream. It was so intense that even she could feel it as if it were her own.

Listening to Naruto and re-experiencing the pain of a boy, Sakura's chest gripped tightly, new pains straining her heart. She tried to ignore it, but it magnified as they traveled, paired with her already upset stomach. So she decided to use it to strengthen her resolve. They were going to get Gaara back. Between herself and Naruto, they would not be stopped on this mission.

* * *

Sasori and Deidra were defeated. Naruto lay Gaara down in a field and Sakura approached him. Deep inside her heart began to ache. The feeling she had for three days had inexplicably stopped before entering her and Chiyo's battle with the Red Sand, and now it began again for a different reason.

Kneeling, she touched the sides of Gaara's neck, feeling for a pulse she already expected to be gone. The truth was, Sakura had her suspicions about the discomfort and pain she had felt. It lined up so well with how these events had played out. When Gaara died, her pain stopped. It stopped because his stopped.

There was nothing coming from the man on the ground, not even the weakest sign of life. Sakura couldn't cry, she wanted to, but nothing came. She turned her head and got up. It seemed everyone knew what it meant.

Naruto got angry and sad all at once, yelling at Chiyo about what they had done to Gaara, putting a monster inside him. He lemented that it was always Gaara who had it so hard. He screamed and he cried. Then Granny Chiyo stepped forward, walking until she was at Gaara's side. She dropped to the ground and place her hands on him, lighting up with chakra as she performed a jutsu.

Then Sakura knew, somehow knew why she couldn't cry. It was because Gaara's time hadn't come. Fate. The word ran through her head. Sakura was tied to Gaara. She didn't know why, but it had always been that way. The tears he shed, that spilled from her own eyes in the night. His pain as he was dying, constricting and twisting within her as she sought to save him. The strange calm over his death when she knew she had stronger feelings toward the man then to just feel detached from it.

Did people belong to a mystical design? How interconnected and woven was this life? Naruto had a connection to Gaara, but so did she. And just what did it mean? She dreamt of him before she even knew he existed. What did that say for their bonds? She felt his pain, just how close were they?

Naruto questioned Granny Chiyo aggressively, but dropped down on the other side of Gaara after Sakura revealed the truth to him. "She's bringing Gaara back."

* * *

Naruto's voice called his name and when his eyes opened, he wasn't lost anymore. Naruto stood over him smiling and all he could do was say his name back.

The world was silent as he looked around, then suddenly thunderously loud. A crowd of Sand villages stood around him cheering, crying, laughing. Happy? Happy that he was alive? They acknowledge him now. It was all he had wanted and now it was here. He was stunned, looking around at all the faces, shouting his name and thanking the heavens.

His eyes fell on pink and the woman who belonged to the color. She looked different. She looked like a woman, beautiful even though she cried.

Sakura. He searched within himself and noticed an absence. The demon that dwelled inside of him, inside his head, was gone. As he looked upon this ninja, this woman he never understood, he saw she was crying. Crying not for him, but the elder in her arms.

He knew what had happened then. Gaara remembered fading away. He also remembered coming back. That blankness. It was death. This elder was a medic and it was rumored that she had mastered a jutsu for bringing back the dead.

She had died to bring him back.

In the Chaos of his revival, his attentions was drawn back by his sister, and a couple girls shoving Naruto out of his way. In the background, he heard voices confirm what he had gathered and looked back to see Sakura mourning the old woman deeply. He didn't know why she did, but clearly they had gone through something together. She didn't hold her like a stranger, but as a dear friend close to her heart.

Gaara struggled to stand, but buckled, too weak to manage. That's when he felt Naruto, assisting him when he couldn't do it on his own. With his help, Gaara stood in front of Sakura and the body of the elder. Sakura lock eyes with him, surprised that he had neared. He then addressed the crowd, his eyes still with her. "Everyone. Let us prey for Granny Chiyo."

And they did, everyone, Sand and Leaf, bowed their heads and closed their eyes in respect, allowing for a moment of silence.

Gaara couldn't handle carrying himself, supported by his brother and Naruto as they headed back to Sunagakure. On the way, everyone filled him in. He learned of the defeat of two members of the Akatsuki. Deidra, who took several people to bring down, and Sasori, who was felled by none other than Sakura and Chiyo. The pinkette's sorrow made more sense then.

He hadn't heard from her, she stayed a ways behind, walking with the coffin of the elder. Glancing over his shoulder, he searched for her in the crowd. Her head was hung down, but she seemed to register his attention, looking up to lock eyes with him briefly. Her tears had dried, but her sadness remained. Before turning away, Sakura held her head a little higher. She looked stronger in that moment.

Kankuro had told him that Sakura had also used her poison expertise to save him from death. This woman was a force to be reckoned with, who saved his life, his brother's life, and defeated a member of Akatsuki.

He remembered the ethereal look in her eyes. He had known since then that she would be something to behold as it stirred something in him. What was it she knew? That which she said he wouldn't believe. Did she understand it now? Would she tell him someday? 


	5. A Mission and Complication

Gaara sat at his desk. He had dressed down, wearing loose, black clothes for the funeral they just attended. Sakura's group crowded around, tying up the mission and preparing to leave. As their conversation drew to a close, they all turned to leave, except for Gaara, who had told them he would see them off.

"Wait." He said, and they all stopped moving. "I would like to speak to Sakura first. There are some things I wish to ask. Please give us a moment."

Sakura traded glances with her teammates, then nodded. She stepped back in front of Gaara's desk as the others filed out of the room, the door closing behind them.

Looking at Gaara, Sakura could see how much he had changed. He was handsome, his features stronger. His hair was longer and he was taller than her now by a few inches, more if she didn't gain a little height from her sandals. Most woman's foot ware had extra lift. It wasn't necessary, but it was popular.

He stared back at her for some time, not speaking right away, but when he did, it wasn't what she had expected.

"I'm sorry for your loss... I promise you, I won't take Chiyo's sacrifice lightly." He said softly.

Sakura smile slightly. "I didn't think you would, Gaara. I know you are a good man, Chiyo believed it in the end too. She leaves the world in our care. She believes in us."

Gaara nodded. "How are you fairing?"

This wasn't the conversation she thought she would be having. "Didn't you want to hear about the Akatsuki I fought?" She was confused, not upset.

The red head in front of her shook his head. "I can request your statement from your Hokage. You'll have to report it to her anyway. I wanted to talk to you about you."

Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder awkwardly. "I'm okay. I'm going to stay strong... But why do you ask?"

He sat back in his chair. "I haven't seen you in years. You left me with questions. Now that you're here I was hoping to get answers to them before I die again."

So that was it. He still want to know the meaning behind her actions years ago. She frowned "I don't know if I can answer them."

"Please, Sakura. Just tell me. You and countless others believe in me now, give me a chance to believe your word." Sakura had never seen Gaara plead. But what could she do?

She sighed. "It's complicated. It only becomes more complicated as time goes on..." Thinking about it, Sakura came up with a question of her own. "Gaara... What are your thoughts of life? Do you have any theories or beliefs?"

Her question seemed to confuse him back. "What do you mean? Beliefs on life?"  
Sakura nodded. "I mean about the way the world works. Has anything ever happened that made you believe something wild? Like you coming back to life... Does it make you question why you're here?"

Gaara blinked. "I don't know. I haven't had the time yet to think such thoughts... What's your theory?" He leaned forward and folded his arms on his desk, waiting for her to speak.

The pinkette placed her hand on her heart and turned her head from side to side. "I can't tell you. I only have bits and pieces that wouldn't make sense right now. I can tell you... only this... I experienced something when I was little. I'm still trying to figure it out."

Gaara closed his eyes, thinking for a long time. "Something when you were little..." He seemed to come up with something then. "I'd like to make a request of you, Sakura."

Sakura straightened up. "What is it?"

He removed parchment from his desk and began writing something down. "A rank D mission for me to be completed at your leisure, but within reasonable time. It's not important, but maybe it will help me understand."

"What is the mission?" She inquired, watching him finish what he had been writing, folding it and sealing it with his wax emblem. A letter of request that she would show her Kage.

"Bring me a sakura tree. I'll plant it in the green house." He said calmly.

"Sakura tree? How will that help?" She asked, scratching her forehead.

Gaara shrugged. "I don't know if it will. It probably won't. It's just something I thought of."

"But why me? Shouldn't you send your own ninja?" Not a lot was making sense to her.

Then he smiled. "I like you, Sakura. You're very capable and strong... And you are a mystery to me. I want to figure this out and I need you to do that."

Sakura almost blushed. She had thought her ties to him were one way. She was the only one who had that dream. He didn't show any sign that he had anything similar to what she experienced. So why was he so intent on following it? Could it really be as simple as he wanted to know why she would die for him? Or was there something more?

Pushing her thoughts to the side, Sakura nodded. "I'll accept your mission. I'll return with your tree when my Hokage's plans for me clear up."

Gaara held up the mission document he had quickly scrawled out and Sakura walked to the side of his deck to receive it. When she went to take it, she felt it pass through her fingers, missing the hand off and letting it drop to the ground.

The pinkette knelt down and picked it up, but felt a tug. Then she noticed his hand on the other end of it. She looked up just as he had, locking eyes with him only inches from his face. Wide-eyed, Sakura froze and so did he.

They stayed, staring into each other's eyes. He was familiar.

"I knew you before I knew you", Sakura thought before her mind went blank. Something greater than themselves was taking over then, as Gaara's eye lids dropped halfway and he move forward.

Their breath mingled and she could taste him. Just as his mouth was about to make contact with her's, a knock broke them apart. Gaara let go of the letter and fell back in his chair quickly, Sakura fell back onto the floor and braced herself on her hands. They stared into each other's wide eyes, startled by the sound and what they had been about to do. They seached each other for answers, before Gaara called out to the person at the door.

"Who is it?"

Sakura knew the voice on the other side. "We are getting ready to leave, if you can wrap it up. We have to go soon." It was Gai.

"I'll be out in just a minute." Sakura called back, turning to Gaara and blushing furiously when he was still looking at her. He had relaxed into his chair, no longer sitting stiffly as if he had been thrown into his seat.

Sakura stood up off the floor and cleared her throat as she looked away abashed. "So... Like I was saying... I'll see to this." She unzipped her red vest and tucked the folded paper into a side pocket. When she made to zip it up again, her hand was pushed away. Immediately she went red at the touch of his fingers on her exposed side. "What are you doing!?" Sakura swatted him a few times defensively, but he didn't even flinch.

"You have a scar." He said softly. It was true. Some of it was covered by the half shirt she wore under her vest, but he had seen it peeking out. Sakura forgot to try and hide it from him with what had just happened.

The real truth was that Sakura probably could have prevented the three inch scar with her healing jutsu. On a whim, she decided to keep it. It was a physical reminder to her, the imperfect line caused by his stitching, of their connection. If she never saw him again after that, she would always have the scar.

His fingers pulled up slightly on her shirt so he could trace it all the way up. Sakura's skin tingled and she removed his hand. "I kind of like it." She said, backing out of his reach. He frowned as she zipped up her vest. "I have to go now. Good bye, Gaara."

She left the room, feeling like a child running from something she didn't understand. She didn't even give him time to say good bye. Too many things had just happened.

He was about to kiss her! She was about to let him! She.. She _wanted_ him to. What was going on? She loved Sasuke. _Loved_ him. It had always been like that. Why did she want him to kiss her? Why didn't she hit Gaara harder when he touched her?

She could still feel his touch, tickling her side as she ran to catch up to the other's. Why did she let him go as far as up her shirt before stopping him? Why was she running past her comrades and the sand siblings? They were all leaving together and being seen off by all three sand siblings, including Gaara.

Shaking her head as if her thoughts were someone else's, Sakura denied what she believed in the pit of her stomach. Denied that it was something to be considered. Denied that it could have been him since the beginning. No. She wouldn't admit it could even be possible. She loved Sasuke since she looked into his sad, vengeful eyes. It had to be him. She was going to find him and prove it was Sasuke.

* * *

And that was it. He didn't care. He would have killed her and felt nothing.

Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato returned from their mission. Naruto still believed he could bring Sasuke back, but Sakura's faith was slipping.

After returning with their mission failed in their own eyes, Sakura retired to her home. Her heart was heavy and she didn't feel like seeing anyone right now.

Turning the her key to unlock the door, the defeated medic pushed through and closed the door behind her. She slid her sandals off and unzipped her thin, red vest. Discarding it on the arm of her couch, she moved further through her home and into her room. Reaching her dresser, Sakura remove the white half shirt and threw in onto her bed.

Sakura grabbed a t-shirt from one of the draws and faced the mirror to her right. The light scar on her side was visible even from the few feet distance of her reflection. She tugged the fresh, blue shirt over her head, then glance over to the surface of her dresser.

A folded letter with the wax seal sat atop it, a reminder to her that she had business to attend to when she had the time. Sakura picked it up and sat on her bed. She wouldn't open it, she already knew the mission request inside. It would read that Sakura was requested for a mission to bring a tree of her namesake to Suna.

Laying on her back, Sakura looked at the ceiling. She could use a few days alone to think, but when she got to Suna, there was a chance she would only leave with more to think about.

Cherry blossoms were due to bloom next month. This was probably a good time to complete her mission. This way Gaara's tree would be there and well adjusted to it's new home in time to bloom.

Sighing, Sakura picked herself up a decided to pay Tsunade a second visit. After what happened, she was sure to be understanding of her want to take spend some time away. Her master knew her well. Sakura would be worse off if her emotional baggage wasn't dealt with in some sort of way.


	6. Sapling

As the sun took a higher place in the sky, Sakura stepped out the door with a pack on her back. Prepared to make the three day trip, all she had to do now was buy a sapling, one that would be mature enough to bloom, but not too heavy to carry.

The pinkette's friend came to her aid, bringing her to another section of her family's business. Ino helped her pick out a healthy, beautiful prospect. It was tall, thin, and branchy, but not at all hard to carry. Sakura paid her a fair chunk of cash, knowing that she would be reimbursed, then waved good bye and left for the Sand Village.

Tsunade had been just as understanding as she thought. In any case, there wasn't much she could do. Naruto was training for a new jutsu that only he could do. Sakura walked along, thinking about Sasuke. In the end, they all agreed they wouldn't give up, they would just get stronger, but would that even matter? If he didn't return willingly, wouldn't he just fight them or run off again?

One more time, she decided. She would give him one more chance. After that, she couldn't keep this up any longer. What was left for her in him? She had to know. She just had to know.

* * *

Tipping her water back into her mouth, Sakura drank from her canteen, then emptied it into the soil of her tree. She had made it into the desert and the sun and heat were brutal. The medic used her healing jutsu to keep the life force of the plant strong. As long as she kept it watered and healthy, it would survive the trip. She estimated that it would only be a few more hours.

Sakura placed her canteen in her pack and removed another from inside, attaching it to her side. She was smart in packing extra water, knowing she had to keep the tree hydrated as well as herself.

She lifted the tree into her arms and continued walking. It had felt lighter in the beginning, but carrying it for so long made it feel heavier than it really was.

Her feet sunk into the soft sand with each step, it was much more tiring than a hard surface, she was definitely getting a work out. She didn't mind, however. She could stand to sweat, it was never as big a deal to her as it was to some of her other comrades to suffer such extreme heat. What she did want was a shower.

Everything looked the same for miles, it seemed endless, until wall of carved earth entered her field of vision. It was Sunagakure's outer wall. Sakura placed one hand on the base of the cherry tree and refreshed it's vitality. She would run the rest of the way if it weren't for her fear of it getting chopped up and broken from the motion.

Patiently, Sakura walked and walked as the village grew bigger and bigger in front of her. Finally, she stood in front of two guards.

"State your intentions. Who are you and why are you here?" Questioned the stone faced guard on the left. The other simply watched her and eyed the tree sapling in her hands.

Sakura already had her paper out and handed it to the man while she awkwardly balanced the plant one-handedly. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a ninja of the Leaf Village on a D-rank mission by request of the Kazekage. He asked that I bring over a tree of this variety to plant in his green house."

The paper Sakura gave him was the very same Gaara had given her, now signed by the Hokage as well, permitting her to carry it out. "Very well. You may enter." He said as returned the page to her.

"Thank you." She replied and stepped into the narrow passage, entering Suna at the other end. It was easy to locate the Kazekage building. Gaara was sure to be there.

Once again, Sakura was stopped by a guard who requested he identity. She passed through the doors after showing him her permit. A final time, just outside Gaara's office, a woman at a desk asked her why she had come to see the Kazekage. This time, she wasn't given the letter back, as it was filed away to be dealt with later.

The older woman stood and accompanied Sakura to the door pushing the door open with a little effort. There he sat at his desk, busy with his head down in his work.

"Lord Kazekage, Sakura Haruna of Konahagakure." The old lady announced, bowing and returning to her own work space as the door closed.

Gaara looked up, surprised, but not animatedly. There was just a touch of disbelief, before it settle into recognition. He smiled a small courteous smile. "Haruno. Sakura. It's nice to see you again. Please come in."

Sakura moved to his desk and set the tree down. As an after thought, she shouldn't have. His desk and papers would become dirty from the soil. He didn't seem to care, so Sakura's guilt was short lived.

"This is the tree you requested. It's very hardy." She informed, sitting back in a chair across from him. She was beat. Her hands and arms were filthy from holding the canvas sack which held the plant's soil and roots. As she inspected them, Gaara inspected the tree, touching it delicately.

"Where are the flowers?" He asked confused. Sakura tilted her head.

"Didn't you know? They only flower for two weeks out of the year. Don't worry, they'll bloom in a few weeks. I made sure to bring it before it happened."

He stood up from his seat and took the tree into his arms. "I see." He walked around her toward the door. "Come. Let's get it planted."

She pulled herself back to her feet reluctantly. "Alright."

* * *

Gaara lead her to a newly organized plot, already ready for planting. After Sakura had left the last time, he had taken the time to prepare a spot for it. It was an extended portion of his green house, this way he could adjust this room to the correct temperature and it wouldn't bother his other plants and herbs. One of his hobbies included tending to Cacti, so this tree would be well taken care of by him.

Placing the tree on the ground, he set to work digging a hole with a shovel set nearby, waiting for use. When it was deep enough, he set the tree in the enriched soil and began filling it in. Sakura dropped by his side and helped him, both of their hands digging and pushing the soil around it, leveling it so it didn't lean off to one side.

He watch her small hands as she firmly pat the soil bed and smoothed out the surface. He did the same on his end, though he was sure it was just something she did for looks. "There." She said, running her black hands through her hair. "A nice new home for this little guy."

The Kazekage was distracted by the smudges she left behind. "You have black all over your forehead and in your hair." At his words, she looked at her dirty hands. Then she smiled unexpectedly.

"So?" She smeared her index fingers horizontally across both of her cheeks, creating two bold lines. "I have some on my cheeks too." He must have looked at her funny, for she spoke again. "I need to shower anyway, I was covered up to my elbows in soil already and there is a thick layer of sand all over my clothes and body. A little more dirt can't hurt me now."

Gaara smiled. She looked silly. He reached out and touched the tip of her nose with his thumb and ran it up the bridge and further up her forehead, adding another bold line to her face. "You're beginning to look like Kankuro."

Her face tinted slightly, but he didn't miss it. He remembered the last time it happened and the cause of it. He stood up and she followed his lead. "I can arrange a place for you to stay for the night so you can shower and sleep before you have to leave. It'll be dark soon and you shouldn't travel though the desert cold at night."

"Thank you. I would like that." She said gratefully. "Also, here is a card with information you'll need for your tree. I asked that Ino write it down for you." She withdrew it from a pocket in her shorts and he took it, placing it in his own.

"Thank you. I'll make use of it."

* * *

Not only did he arrange a room for her, he even walked her there when he could have asked someone else to do it, especially since she had interrupted his work. He was a gentleman, Sakura determined.

"You should have everything you need. If you don't have anything to eat, there is a small restaurant downstairs. I'll see to it that you don't have to pay for it." He then pulled an envelope from his pocket. "And this is your pay for completing your mission. It includes what I owe you for the price of that tree as well."

Sakura took it. Immediately she felt that it was too thick for a low ranking mission. "This is too much. You're already providing me with food and housing, this feels like way too much, Gaara. I can't accept it."

He refused to take it back, putting his hands behind his back. "It's not just for this mission. That scar on your side..."

The medic shook her head. "No, you repaid that by taking me home. You carried me for over twenty-four hours!"

"I never said that was to repay you. I told you I would carry you for taking a hit meant for me. I don't consider this full repayment either. I'll find a way, but take money for now. It's what I can offer at the moment."

His face was stern and serious. Sakura sighed deeply. "I'm not going to win this, am I"

Gaara half smiled. "No. I'll be leaving now. Until next time."

The man before her made a sign with his hands and disappeared in a whirl of sand. Just as she had done to him, he didn't give her a chance to say good bye.

Sakura looked at the envelope in her hands, turning it over like it was something usual, then shoved it in her pack. She didn't want to accept it. He once had nothing but pain and loneliness. The last thing she wanted was to take from him, even if he had it to offer her.

She took a shower, ate a delicious meal downstairs, and retired to bed early. The pinkette would have to leave early, but not to avoid the cold night. She wanted to avoid Gaara. How long could she last against him cornering her about the reason she let herself be stabbed in his stead?

He would know she was hiding it from him, as he knew in the past that there was something she wasn't telling him. Now, she lied to herself. What she was uncovering must be a misinterpretation. There was no way it was right. She needed more time.


	7. Lone Heat

Sakura woke in the middle of the night. She felt hot. Images and sensations ran through her head, an assemblage of events that bordered on erotic. It was almost subliminal, only flashes of moments, sounds and feelings, pieced together like a Make-Out Ninja fantasy.

Lingering. Touches. Breathing. A strong body. Teared fabric. Mingled breath. Eye contact. Wanting.

It was a series of happenings cut and pasted together as if it were a part of something else. Something sexual. Sakura knew the real events, they were all innocent. It was nothing like what her dream made it out to be, and yet. The wanting feeling remained in her.

She had dreamt of her encounters with Gaara, mashed up perfectly in a way that suggested they were being intimate. Sakura moaned, overwhelmed and overheated. It wasn't like her to be like this. Actually, she had never felt like this.

The naked shinobi was sexually frustrated. Her body made her want and then left her to writhe. Helpless, Sakura touched herself under the blanker, trying to find something that would work. It felt good, but it didn't satisfy anything, it only added to her problem.

She found herself trying to imagine him there, his sand, his fingers. It heighten her senses, everything was a little more intense. In the end it was still fruitless. She didn't know a thing about masturbation, she had never even touched herself until this night.

Sakura cursed and cupped herself, trying in vain to stop the sensations. Closing her legs, she rolled onto her side. She would just have to ride this out. Shuddering, very slowly her body returned to normal. Her mind cleared up and she lay in shock at what she just tried to do. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself out loud, slapping her face gently. "Why am I behaving like this?"

Sitting up, she leaned over the side of the bed to her pack. She removed a canteen and drank from it. It was more than warm, but she needed something.

Sighing, she lay back again. She would have to go back to sleep. Closing her eyes, she hoped she wouldn't have a repeat of her last dream.

* * *

He had only wanted to check on her. It would be harmless just to see if she was able to sleep. But it wasn't.

He used his third eye jutsu to look through her window. He didn't know when he would see her again and she intrigued him. She had a way of rising strange feelings in him. He though he would catch her sleeping peacefully, he didn't know what he was thinking.

Sakura was sleeping at first, but when she woke, she appeared to be suffering in some sort of way. At first, he thought she had a bad dream, but when he saw her hand move under the blanket he realized he was wrong. Her mouth opened slightly and her back arched as she squirmed. Her face was red like he had seen it before, but the look on her face was something else.

Gaara wasn't an idiot by any standards. He knew he had caught her touching herself. As soon as he saw it, he told himself to break the jutsu, but he couldn't look away. He had never seen something so sexy; it was tantalizing. In the shuffle, the blankets had shifted to reveal her bare chest, flawless he thought.

Her other hand opened up and she traced her fingers down her flesh in sweeping, whirling motions he knew he could mimic with his sand, but dared not. To do such a thing would be sexual assault. It was bad enough he was watching.

Suddenly she stopped, looking agitated, and rolled to her side facing the window. She couldn't get anywhere with it, he realized as she grit her teeth. Sakura put her hand over her face and he read her lips as they moved, just as he had done when he used this jutsu to spy in missions.

"_What's wrong with me? Why am I behaving like this?_"

Gaara dropped his third eye, stepping away from his own window as if it was the same one he just peeped through. He was disgusted with himself. He had no right witnessing what she was doing. Clearly she was upset about even doing it. It must have been a dream that spurred her on, the way she woke abruptly and began touching herself.

He couldn't get her out of his head and his body was to blame. Seeing her as she was affected him physically. Thoughts ran amuck in his head, thoughts that maybe he could have helped her along. Dirty thoughts of himself positioned over her, sand skimming her body as her hand had.

Gaara made a beeline for his bathroom, turning the water on full blast and stepping into the icy waterfall once he was naked. Instantly he lost that frame of mind, focusing instead on the almost painfully cold water that battered his body, pelting against him like sleet.

What he was feeling toward her was wrong. Gaara stayed in the shower longer than necessary as a way of punishing himself. He was a man, not a pig.


	8. Connected

_"It is clear that I must find my other half,_  
_but is it a he, or a she?_  
_What does this person look like?_  
_Identical to me?_  
_Or somehow complementary?_  
_Does my other half have what I don't?_  
_Did he get the looks?_  
_The luck?_  
_The love?_  
_Were we really separated forcibly,_  
_Or did he just run off with the good stuff?_  
_Or did l?_  
_Will this person embarrass me?_  
_What about sex?_  
_Is that how we put ourselves back together again?_  
_Or can two people... actually become one again?"_

_-Hedwig and The Angry Inch-_

She would kill him herself.

Much had happened in a short amount of time. To start, her entire village had been destroyed.

Naruto still insisted that Sasuke could be stopped and brought back. A thought she had believed when they first learned that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru. But not long after, he joined Akatsuki, the organization responsible for countless deaths. The Organization that stole tailed beast and planned to control the world with war. The people who destroyed the Leaf.

He was a rogue, a criminal. So if Naruto couldn't kill him, Sakura would.

That's what she had thought, until she could have gotten him and faltered. She just didn't have it in her to do it. Sure, she hated him now. And yes, without a doubt he would kill her. He tried to, he meant to. He told her he would.

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill an old teammate.

It was soon after that a war was waged against the world, A project of Madara's. He wanted to cast the world in a genjutsu and control all life as he saw fit. In order to do that, he needed the last two tail beasts, Naruto and a man that went by the name Bee.

They were hidden away on an island while the Allied Shinobi Forces took action, selecting leaders, enlisted shinobi, and organized units.

Tomorrow, when all the ninja were assembled, the war would begin.

Sakura showed up early, along with all her village shinobi. In the crowds of fighters, the Medic managed to lose her friends and comrades. She slipped by some officials and moved like a shadow, avoiding unwanted attention. It wasn't clear where she was going, but she was sure that she would get there if she just let her feet lead her.

Rounding another corner carefully, she climbed up and into window. Sakura had come to a conclusion recently and to prove if she was right, if this was as she had believed and denied, she would be able to find him without knowing where he was by the pull inside her.

Gaara. She knew he was here somewhere, word had it he was made commander and chief of all companies, as well as primary commander of the Fourth division. He could still be en route, but she ruled it out. Her path was too definite, her steps too sure. She could feel him. He was in this building, and not too far.

Slowing down, Sakura listened in the hall. When she was positive that no one was in the next hallway, she took off. Up ahead there were a few doors. With her experience in navigating official buildings, she recognized these doors as residential, maybe not full fledged homes, but a place where important guest could stay.

Her heart hammered in her chest. This was the defining moment. Sakura stood in front of one of the doors and place her hand on the knob. She took a deep breath. Her answer lay inside this room. Calming her nerves, she listened inside. Soft foot steps sounded inside, their pattern unknown, whether they were coming or going wasn't discernible to her.

Like ripping off a bandage, Sakura told herself to do it. Bracing herself as her body shook, she turned the knob and threw herself against the door, barging through so quickly she almost fell off balance.

She looked at the person in the room who stared at her with wide-eyed shock. Sakura dropped to the ground, shaking. The same shock registered on her own face. She couldn't breathe. The world started spinning and she punched herself in the leg to focus on the figure before her. She had come here without any knowledge, essentially running blind.

Finally she let out a gasped and one tear broke down her face, no others followed.

"It was always you." She said breathlessly, in awe of the man before her.

Gaara of the Desert.

The red haired ninja was speechless and Sakura could only repeat herself. "It was always you."

"Sakura?" He finally managed to say, still frozen in his spot. "Are you alright?" He sounded genuinely worried. Of course he was, she had made a scene.

"Gaara, I figured it out. I... I need to tell you . With war coming down upon us, I may not get another chance. If this is the end..."

The Kazekage pulled her off the floor and shut the door. "Relax. I'm having a hard time understanding what is going on." He said in his low, raspy voice.

"Gaara. I need you to know it." Sakura ripped her green vest off and unzipped the red one underneath, then lifted her shirt away from her scar. "This, Gaara. I'm talking about this. Why I would die for you." She said frantically trying to organized her thoughts.

Sakura had his attention. He straighten up. "Tell me."

The pinkette breathed. "Gaara, I have some sort of bond with you. I never told you. I never told anyone. Anyone but my mom. It happened when I was six. _I knew you before I even knew you_, Gaara. I saw you in my dream. I saw Suna. I saw you cry and I could _feel_ your sadness."

Sakura touched Gaara's forehead, touching the Kanji there. "I saw you do this to yourself." He looked surprised at that last part.

"I woke up screaming and crying to my mother, I told her you needed me because you were in so much pain. She told me you _weren't_ real, then six years later I see you. You were _real_."

"I jumped in front of you because I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you in pain. Not after seeing it and feeling it in my dreams. I couldn't tell you that without you thinking I was crazy, maybe I'd even think I was crazy if I said it out loud. But there was more."

"When you were captured by the Akatsuki, I felt sick like something was wrong. I felt chest pains when you were dying, and it just all stopped when you died. I didn't know until I saw you dead, but it times up exactly! Then, in your office, we almost kissed. I _wanted_ you to kiss me. You touched me and I _liked_ it! But I was so scared of that. I swore I didn't have those feelings for you. When I looked in your eyes, it just felt right!"

"I thought that I loved Sasuke, so I denied all of it. I even tried to tell myself it was in my head, but it _wasn't_ him I fell for years ago. It wasn't him I wanted, he was just the first boy with sad eyes I saw. It reminded me of you! The sad boy from my dreams! It was _always_ you, Gaara." Sakura looked desperately into his eyes, Looking for something in them.

Slowing herself down, she spoke again. "You probably think I'm crazy, but I thought so too. So I put it to the test, this tie I feel to you. Maybe it's only a one way street, this feeling, but no one even knows I'm here. I've never been here before and I found you on my first try. I just let my gut lead me here. I couldn't believe it when I saw it was you... Please believe me."

Gaara looked lost, absorbed all the information. He didn't look at her, staring off to the side. Suddenly realizing what she had done, Sakura covered her mouth. How could she have expected things to turn out differently than this. Now he would think her insane. If she had at least kept her mouth shut, she might have had a chance to be with him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I lost my head. I just thought..." Panicking, Sakura opened the door to leave, but was pulled back by her shoulder and turned around. She was crying and now he was going to see it.

She prepared herself for the embarrassment. Awaited his disbelief, expected some remark on how idiotic her story had been and braced herself for the rejection he was about to give her.

Gaara kissed her hard on the mouth. All her fears and doubts were replaced by shock, then confusion. He broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes.

"I ordered a sakura tree, thinking it was the tree itself that I needed. It was never a tree. It was you, Sakura. I, too, had a dream when I was six, the first dream I had ever had. It was a sakura tree. I thought it was beautiful, the only thing I found that fit the word until I looked in your eyes at sunrise. That tree was supposed to be my salvation, but everything I wanted from the sakura, was in _you_, Sakura. I sat at that twiggy sapling every day and thought of you."

His lips crashed over her's and she kissed him back this time. Gaara backed Sakura against a wall as he kissed her, running his hand up Sakura's shirt and touching the scar on her side. He separated from her, panting. "When you were stabbed, I couldn't even handle it. I hated it, I hated seeing this gash more than anything. It killed me inside that you took the hit for me. I didn't understand why, why you would do it."

He was talking fast like she had, pouring out confessions" I was never going to kill you in the past. When I went to attack the Uchiha and you stood in my way, for the first time something told me no. I looked in your eyes and I couldn't do it."

"When you treated me after my sand armor absorbed water, I thought you reminded me of a sakura tree with your hair blowing in the wind. Your chakra calmed me and silenced the monster inside of me. I was too dense to make the connection. I hadn't even remembered that dream at that point."

Silencing himself again for a moment, Gaara engaged her tongue, kissing her deeply and pressing against her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and melted when she felt him caress her face.

Releasing her, he stared into her eyes touching foreheads. "And I _wanted_ to kiss you, I didn't know why but I did. And when I touched you, I still wanted to kiss you, but you ran away. When you let me rub dirt on your face and blushed at me, I wanted to kiss you. And now."

Sakura was swept up into his arms, carried off into a bedroom. " Stay with me tonight."

This time Sakura kissed him. A war was starting tomorrow and they would be parted, unable to be there for each other. Both of them could die in this war. Gaara lay her on the bed, crawling over her. "I love you. I think we've made each other wait far too long"

Gaara grinned. "I love you. I've always loved you."

They pulled at their own and each other's clothing until it littered the floor and they were nude. Gaara kissed down her body and Sakura traced patterns on his skin. He sat up and waved his hands over her, sand slid over her, forming thin tendrils and roving her skin. Sakura moaned at the feeling lightly gazing her skin, then cried out when she felt him licking her delicate womanhood. She felt hot and threw her head back as he found an effective combination strokes.

Gaara traveled back up and they kissed passionately, hands weaving together and bodies moving to make skin to skin contact. When the Kazekage's length met her entrance, he made no move to avoid it. Instead of taking things slow, he carefully pressed into her, wanting the connection he felt inside to be physical.

Sakura clenched her jaw as he entered her but she refused to let it bother her. She was a shinobi, virginal pains wouldn't compare to most things she endured. With an extra push, her barrier gave way and she could feel it snap with a short, sharp pain. Sakura leaned up and bit her lover's neck, bidding him to keep going. Even if it hurt, she wanted him. Needed to be joined with him.

The sand ninja moved out of her, then back in. He started a slow pace, enjoying the amazing feeling of being inside her. Soon, Sakura was sighing each time he entered her. After that, she was moaning, a sound he really found alluring. He was turned on with her every little sound, groaning as he took her harder and was rewarded amply with a shout of his name.

There was no denying anything anymore. Sakura belonged to him. It was always going to turn out this way. In this life and the next, she will find him and return to him. He was like a piece of her she needed. She could swear this wasn't their first time through this world together. Everything about him was familiar. His kiss, his touch, his thrusts.

As they panted, kissing, licking, biting, Gaara slammed into her small, wanton body with urgency. He listened to Sakura below him and although this was his first time as well, he just knew she was as close as he was. He held off as long as he could until he felt Sakura's heat wash over him with a soundless scream as she shattered. Feeling her release, he let himself go, cumming inside her with a short, primal shout.

Gaara slouched forward, his forhead hitting the bed just above her shoulder. Their chests heaved as they breathed hard, wasting no effort in moving as the both recovered for now.

It was important that they sleep in preparation for the early morning call to war. Being refreshed, sharp, and rested was crucial, yet they spent the better part of the night awake. Active. Connecting. Moaning and sighing, they made their connection over and over. They whispered promises between desperate cries and in husky voices demanded, begged that the other wouldn't perish in the war. That they would return to each other when it was over.

When they could go no longer they lay like ragdolls, crumbled together, limbs resting where ever they finally fell. No words were uttered, no words were needed. The sound of their light breathing in the room became some how melodic, hushed and rhythmic, slowly soften them and lulling them to sleep.

In the morning, they moved with lead feet, dragging about as if they could control time this way and have more of it together by trudging by instead of hurrying. The feeling in the accommodated space was downtrodden, sad. Sakura helped him dress in his commanding uniform, smoothed out the fabric of his clothing meticulously like a wife would groom her husband for work.

Still, no words were exchanged, only looks. Before leaving the room, they embraced and a few tears fell from Sakura's eyes. They were wiped away by gentle fingers. One final meaningful moment of eye contact, then they went their separate ways to prepare for war.

Never had either of them ever been so charged, so unshaking and unwavering as when they took to the field that day. The world depended on them, all of them who fought. To win this war meant everything, as everything was on the line. Sakura would not back down, give up, or weaken in her resolve to see this battle to the end. Gaara burned, pushed, and lead, refusing to give the enemy an inch.

And in the end, they won.

* * *

He moved forward, walking through the whirl and flurry of pale pink. Before him was a sakura tree, full and blooming beautifully thanks to accelerated growth brought on by specialized ninjutsu users. Scattered on the ground and in the air, petals dance about as he continue on his way towards it. But not to the tree itself.

To the unparalleled wonder within his sight. The white that adorned her, wrapped around her so perfectly. Angelic, otherworldly, stunning. She smiled at him and he knew he was smiling too. He wasn't nervous, he felt an inner calm. Devoid of that darkness in his past, it absent from him long ago. Only serenity filled his being.

When he came to a stop, he could see the tears in her eyes, which only shined in happiness. None of the words being said registered as they looked into eachother, no one in attendance even seemed to be there. She accepted him. He was at peace.

He took her hand and gave her a trinket to represent his heart, though it could never come close to what really tied them together. Her own symbolic ornament decorated his hand in an understated way that told the world he had already made a connection.

Pink and white rained like slow, listless confetti as he placed his hand on her waist. It was then that he was overcome, gripped by something beyond happiness. He cried.

This was where he woke last time, but this dream was real. He leaned in, closing the distance between them and sealed his promise to her, accepted her promise to him.

Married. United. Whole.

He wasn't that sad little boy anymore. She wasn't just a beacon in the night

They were one. Now and in the next life, and until the end of time, they would remain that way.

One heart. One soul. Shared in two bodies. Searching for the pieces that belonged together, until the connection was made again.

Forever.


End file.
